Our First New Year Together No 8 in a series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara spend their first New Year together as a couple.


Our First New Year Together (No. 8 in a series)

"We have got two days off for New Year, do you want to go away, go out or stay here," Gil asks Sara as she flops down on the sofa after a long shift. "Let's stay here, just the three of us," Sara replies. Gil is glad she wanted to stay at their house as he had something special planned. "OK here it is, I will cook us a special dinner then we can go for a drive if you want to," he says.

New Year's Eve arrives and Gil has never been so nervous in his life, he can't seem to settle. "What is the matter with you?" Sara asks him as he just seems to be wondering around the house. Gil does not hear her, he is thinking about what he wants to do later. "Gil, what's the matter?" Sara says a little louder. "Oh sorry darling, nothing just thinking about court next week," he says which was the first thing that came into his head. Sara is beginning to get worried, she has never seen him like this before. "Lets take Ali for a walk, we have all day so we can go to the woods and sit by the stream while he has a good run," Sara says getting up and getting the dog lead. "OK, come on then," Gil replies glad to be doing something.

When they get back Gil starts to prepare dinner. "Vegetable stew alright for dinner Sara," he asks her. "Yes, sounds lovely," she replies. After they eat Gil asks Sara if she wants to go for a drive into the mountains. "Oh yes please, we can see in the New Year and watch the stars," Sara says. She is so excited, she loves the mountains. Little did Sara know that Gil had planned this, he had put a blanket in the car together with a basket of food and a bottle of champagne. "Shall we take Ali, he would love it," Sara asks Gil. "Yes, of course," Gil says.

They drive out to the mountains, it is about 10.00 pm when they stop in a secluded spot. They start to walk along a path, Ali running along in front of them, talking about their house, their time together and what might happen in the future. "Do you think you will ever leave the lab," Sara asks Gil. "I don't know, I like teaching, I would like to do some research, get back to my second love, entomology" Gil replies wondering where this was leading. "I like the job, love the people - well one a lot more than the others - but I can't see myself doing this for the rest of my life," Sara says. "What would you really like to do?" Gil asks her. "I would like to travel, work with animals, do research, something where I don't have deadlines to work to, somewhere different," she says shyly. "Do I fit into your plans?" he asks. "Of course you do, I want you in my life, we a good together. In my dreams I see us somewhere in the rain forests doing research on the environment, writing a paper or something, just being happy together," Sara says in a rush. Sara thinks for a minute, "did you say 'get back to your second love', what did you mean," Sara asks him. "You are my first love," Gil replies taking her in his arms and kissing her, "I have loved you for so long but I didn't ever think you felt the same, how wrong I was."

After their walk they return to the car, it is nearly midnight. Gil goes to the car and gets the blanket out, along with the basket of food. "Gilbert Grissom, you planned this didn't you," Sara says gently punching his shoulder. "Yes, are you angry with me?" Gil says kissing her head. "No, darling it's a lovely idea," Sara says." They put the radio on in the car so they can hear the chimes for midnight. Sara is staring at the sky, she can't believe how beautiful it is. "The stars are so bright out here, not like in the city," Sara says holding Gil's hand. "You are the brighest star in my life Sara, I didn't think I could be this happy," Gil says. "You are my life Gil, without you I lost," Sara says beginning the cry. "Sara, there is one thing that would make me happier," Gil says nervously. "And that is?" Sara asks. "Sara, will you marry me, I want you to be my wife, I don't want to wake up without you, I want you by my side for the rest of my life," Gil says in a rush. Sara just stares at him, "Did I hear him right, does he really want to marry me," she says to herself. "Sara?" Gil is terrified that he has said the wrong thing, rushed things. "Yes my darling I will marry you," Sara says flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "You will?" Gil says not believing what he was hearing. "YES, YES, YES," Sara almost screams. Gil takes her left hand and puts a ring on her engagement finger, it is single diamond set in white gold. Sara can't take her eyes off the ring it is so beautiful. Gil gets the bottle of champagne out of the car, opens it and pours two glasses. "To my brighest star," he says. For once in her life Sara is speechless.

On the drive home Sara cannot stop looking at her ring and Gil. "I am the luckiest women alive, the man of my dreams is going to be my husband," Sara says to Gil. "I am the luckiest man alive I have you, when do you want to get married, the sooner the better as far as I am concerned," Gil says. "There is not point in waiting, we have waited too long already" Sara says. "How about January 4th, the first anniversary of when we starting going out, that would be a good day," Gil says. "Fantastic but I want it just to be us, I don't want a wedding I just want to be MARRIED," Sara says.

When they get home they celebrate their engagement in the only way that lovers can and look forward to their wedding.

The End


End file.
